


Remus/Sirius: A-Z

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This complete and utter randomness. </p><p>Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells">heartofspells</a> for the words of encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus/Sirius: A-Z

Animalistic behaviors cannot deter ecstasy featured groping. Heightened insecurities just keep lingering; Moony's nightly obstacles. Padfoot quietly rests surrounding the untimely vacant werewolf. X-rated young zest.


End file.
